


Electric Tempest

by SunshineRomance



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff, Lost Item, M/M, takes place after 1st trial but no killing is mentioned, wet clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23916949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineRomance/pseuds/SunshineRomance
Summary: Kokichi loses his watergun and runs around the school looking for it. Kirumi's no help, and Kokichi later finds out that neither is Shuichi.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 105





	Electric Tempest

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I haven't written anything for a while and I just wanted to write a short fic about my boys to get back in the swing of things. I think my writing feels a little awkward around the middle, please bear with me! I've loved this ship for a long time but I always thought Kokichi was a really hard character to write, so I never wrote anything until now. Please enjoy!!

Kokichi leaned back, rocking off his feet onto his butt from his crouched position on the ground. He looked around at the comforter melting off his bed, the clothes spilling out of his closet and drawers, the bed askew such that you could look behind the headboard, and papers all over the floor. 

He lost it. Electric Tempest, his beloved water gun.

I wasn’t just any water gun either. It had a crazy range, he could easily hit people from across the pool with it. It had a lot of water capacity too. Not only that but… Shuichi gave it to him.

“Tch. Where did I put it?” Kokichi pushed an extra pair of pants off his lap and stood up in his self made chaos. He gave a quick glance over the mess, just one last time before he decided to finally leave his room and go look for it in the rest of the school.

He went straight to the dining hall, and was happy to see that Kirumi was there, preparing hot pot for Tenko and an annoyed Himiko.

“Aw… you guys were eating hot pot without me? How cruel!” Kokichi got closer before being slapped away by Tenko. 

“Get lost, degenerate male! Kirumi made this hot pot for me and Himiko! Go away before I break your spine with my neo Aikido!” She stood up, chair screeching across the tiles.

“Whatever, I don’t wanna eat with your  _ lame _ ass. And from the looks of it, Himiko doesn’t want to either!”

“W-what?!” She turned around with a vulnerable expression. “That’s not true! Right Himiko?” Himiko answered with a quiet  _ Nyeh _ and lowered her hat. Knowing he’d won, Kokichi smiled and sauntered into the kitchen where Kirumi was preparing some side dishes.

“Kirumiiiii-” He called out as he came dangerously close to her expertly wielded knife. 

“I’m rather busy at the moment with Tenko’s request. Is there something you wish to ask of me?” She didn’t even look up at him, continuing to cook unfazed. 

“Kirumiiiiii~ I lost my water gunnn…” He pulled on her sleeve, but she continued at the same pace regardless. 

“I see. I can help you find it this afternoon. Where was the last place you used it?”

“This afternoon?! I guess it’s true if you want something done you have to do it yourself…” He looked down in mock disappointment, but it didn’t seem like Kirumi particularly cared. She was too serious to play along anyways.

Where  _ was _ the last place he used it? He remembered spraying Keebo, but pretending that he thought Keebo might short-circuit got boring really quickly. He caught Gonta at the library, but he actually thought it was funny, so that was no good either. He didn’t even want to spray Miu, especially since she begged him to do it before he called her a  _ filthy whore _ and she backed off. He’d planned to spray Shuichi too.

He remembered the scene clearly, Shuichi reading quietly on his own outside at the benches. Kokichi was planning on going up to him, tears in his eyes, thanking him for the water gun before spraying him until he was soaked and his book was in such a state that it wasn’t even legible anymore. But as he had been plotting his scheme, he realized that Shuichi wasn’t reading the book at all. He has fallen asleep, head leaning against his arm on the table, book propped up next to him. Kokichi decided that he would go look for Maki instead. He told himself that Maki would be more interesting than a sleeping Shuichi, but even kokichi couldn’t make himself believe that lie.

And then… dammit! Why couldn’t he remember what came after Shuichi? Had it really distracted him that much? With his stupidly cute sleeping face, and the way his hair gently moved in the slight breeze, and his long, fluffy eyelashes… what was he thinking! The ultimate supreme leader shouldn’t have such mushy thoughts, especially not about the ultimate detective.

The ultimate detective that was… coming down the hallway now, and maybe if Kokichi just turned around and pretended to-

“Ah, Kokichi,” Kokichi tensed up at the mention of his name, breathed out and plastered a smile on his face as he turned around.

“Oh? What could the ultimate detective want from me?” Kokichi closed the distance between them. “Have you finally decided to join my organization?”

“No, that’s not it,” He declined as if Kokichi had been asking a real question. Had he been asking a real question? Did he want Shuichi to join his little group of pranksters? But he probably wouldn’t join even if he actually knew what his organization was anyway-

“Hey, Kokichi, are you even listening?”

“Oh, were you talking to me? You’re just so boring, I tuned you out.”

“...” Shuichi gave him a look, sighed and repeated his sentence. “I wanted to talk to you about something. Meet me at the shrine at 8, will you?”

“Huh… I’m a pretty busy man Shuichi…” Kokichi stared him down and Shuichi seemed to blush under his gaze. It was funny how easily he got flustered. “But I guess I can make an exception for you! You’d better not disappoint me, Shuichi!” Kokichi turned and walked away, but kept talking. “I’ll only accept your proposal for the most expensive ring!  _ And that’s not a lie. _ ” Kokichi lowered his voice for the last part of his sentence, and hurried out of the building to search the rest of the school.

The search, however, turned out to be fruitless. No matter where he looked, he couldn’t find it anywhere. He was starting to suspect someone might have taken it, but he couldn’t think of anyone that would do that. After all, only he could see the value in it. Everyone else just thought it was a normal water gun. 

Before Kokichi knew it, it was already 8 pm. He was planning on surprising Shuichi by playing dead in the fountain, so he hurried over to get there before the young detective did.

He stopped at the base of the fountain, huffing and out of breath. He gave a quick glance around, but didn’t see anyone else around him. Just as he was going to step into the fountain, he felt the back of his head get sprayed with a hard shot of water, catching him off guard and making him fall into the fountain’s basin.

As soon as he got his bearings, he sat up in the cold water that rose up to his mid-chest. Looking through strips of hair that clung to his face, he saw a worried Shuichi approaching him. 

“Kokichi! Are you alright? I didn’t think you would fall in like that.” Shuichi extended a hand to him and Kokichi took the opportunity to pull him in, a surprised yelp followed by a splash.

Shuichi sat up next to him laughing. “I guess I deserved that one,” He pushed his hair out of his face and floated the water gun that had made Kokichi fall in over to him. “You left this here, by the fountain. Kirumi told me you were looking for it, so I decided to tease you a bit before returning it.” Shuichi stood up, his clothes weighted down by the water soaked into them. He tried to wring out the corners of his jacket and shirt, but it didn’t do much. He stepped out of the fountain, clothes clinging uncomfortably to his body. 

“I can’t believe the ultimate detective, Shuichi Saihara, played a prank on me! You’re going to regret it! You can’t escape my organization!” Kokichi stood up himself, and hopped out of the fountain. 

Shuichi looked away suddenly, avoiding Kokichi’s fake glare. “Um, Kokichi…?” 

“What, are you going to beg for your life? It’s going to take more than that you know!”

“No, it’s just…”

“What? Spit it out already!”

“Your clothes… are really transparent.”

Oh.  _ Oh.  _

“... Wow Shuichi! Is that what you actually brought the water gun for?”

Shuichi practically jumped at the mention of it. “No way! I didn’t think you’d fall into the fountain! And I didn’t think you were wearing such… flashy… um-” He suddenly ran out of steam and looked away again, face red.

Kokichi let out a peal of laughter that seemed to ease Shuichi’s worries a little. “Let’s get back to the dorms and change. Man, I could really use a hot shower after that.” Just as Shuichi’s heart was starting to beat at a normal pace again… “ _ Why don’t you join me Shuichi? _ ”

  
  
  



End file.
